barneyfriendsfandomcom-20200216-history
You Can Do It!
You Can Do It! (episode) is a 34th episode from "Season 6" of Barney & Friends. Plot When Baby Bop feels discouraged that she can't jump rope, Barney and the kids encourage her to keep on trying until she gets it. Educational Theme: Trying New Things and Perseverance Stories: None Trivia *This is the second episode to only have three kids. *The kids in this episode (Keesha, Stephen, and Jeff) also appeared in Trading Places (with Kristen from Season 5) and Be My Valentine, Love Barney with Jill. *Stephen wear the same football shirt in Trading Places. *Jeff wear the same clothes from A Hunting We Will Go (episode). And a short hair. *Keesha wear the same clothes from The Three Little PigsGoes on a Field Trip. And a pony tail. *In Summer 2019 for Video Recorded in Longer Credits for You Can Do It on Sprout for Season 6 (Complete Episode) Part 1 to 17 for Aired in 2002 Coming for Missing Parts on YouTube (2000 Version) Part 1 to 31 Coming Soon on Youtube in January 2020 *Trading Places / You Can Do It! (December 26, 2000) (2002 Version) Part 1 to 27 Coming Soon on October 2019 on YouTube Clip from You Can Do It! (episode) # Barney Theme Song (Four Seasons Day! (episode)'s version) (Clip from You Can Do It! (episode) and Audio from Four Seasons Day! (episode)) #Hi Stephen! (Sharing Is Caring!) (Clip from You Can Do It! (episode) and Audio from Sharing Is Caring!) # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #Keesha's News Caster! (Clip from You Can Do It! (episode) and Audio from First Day of School) #Stephen, Keesha and Jeff wear hats! (Clip from You Can Do It! (episode) and Audio from Barney's Magical Musical Adventure) #I always to be!!! (Clip from You Can Do It! (episode) and Audio from Careers) #Barney When I Grow Up (Here Comes The Firetruck! (episode)'s version) (Clip from You Can Do It! (episode) and Audio from Here Comes The Firetruck! (episode)) #Jeff Howdy!!!!!!! (Clip and audio from You Can Do It! (episode) and Audio from Howdy, Friends! and That Makes Me Mad!) #Ride in a horse (Clip and audio from You Can Do It! (episode) and Audio from Waiting for Santa) #Barney Home on the Range (Season 1 version) (Clip from You Can Do It! (episode) and Audio from When I Grow Up...) #Thanks Barney!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Clip from You Can Do It! (episode) and Audio from A Day At The Beach) #Do This!!!!!!!!! (Clip and audio from You Can Do It! (episode) and Audio from All Aboard! and Hidden Treasures!) #Talking on the phone and go see it!!!!!!! (Clip and audio from You Can Do It! (episode) and Audio from Barney's Big Surprise! and Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons) #Baby Bop tried jump rope!!! (Clip and audio from You Can Do It! (episode) and Audio from Barney's Big Surprise! and A-Camping We Wil Go! (episode)) #Barney The Baby Bop Hop (Barney's Big Surprise!'s version) (Clip from You Can Do It! (episode) and Audio from Barney's Big Surprise!) #Baby Bop do it!!!!!!!!! (Clip from You Can Do It! (episode) and Audio from Things I Can Do! and Look What I Can Do!) # Barney By Myself (2000 Version!!!) (Clip from You Can Do It! and Audio from Barney Rocks!) # Show BJ!!!!!!! (Clip from You Can Do It! and Audio from It's A Rainy Day!) # Baby Bop leave (Playing it Safe!'s version) (Clip from You Can Do It! (episode) and Audio from Playing It Safe!) # Keesha says "THANKS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!". (Clip from You Can Do It! (episode) and Audio from Everyone Is Special! (episode)) # Barney I love you Part 3 (Clip from You Can Do It! (episode) and Audio from A New Friend and This Way In! This Way Out!) # Stephen says "Time to leaving!". Dad is coming for the baseball game tonight! (Clip from You Can Do It! (episode) (with the audio) and Audio from Safety First!, All Aboard!, Numbers! Numbers! and This Way In! This Way Out!) # Hey everybody! It's time for Barney Says! (First Things First!'s version) (Clip from You Can Do It! (episode) and Audio from First Things First!) # Barney comes to play (A-Camping We Will Go!) (Clip from You Can Do It! (episode) and Audio from A Camping We Will Go (episode)) # Barney Says Segment (You Can Do It! (episode)) ( # And remember, I Love You! (Try It, You'll Like It!'s version) (Clip from You Can Do It! (episode) and Audio from Try It, You'll Like It!) # Visit PBS online at pbskids.org Screen (Play for Exercise!'s version) (Clip from You Can Do It! (episode) and Audio from Play for Exercise!) # Barney End Credits (Let's Play Games!'s version) (Clip from You Can Do It! (episode) and Audio from Let's Play Games!) Audio from You Can Do It! (episode) # Barney Theme Song (You Can Do It! (episode)'s version) (Clip from On The Move and Audio from You Can Do It! (episode)) #Hi Tylor (You Can Do It! (episode)) (Clip from Riff to the Rescue and Audio from You Can Do It! (episode)) # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #Barney The Baby Bop Hop (You Can Do It! (episode)'s version) (Clip from Twice Is Nice! and Audio from You Can Do It! (episode)) #Things I can do!!!!!!!!! (Clip from It's Hot! It's Cold! and Audio from You Can Do It! (episode)) #Barney By Myself (You Can Do It! (episode)'s version) (Clip from A Parade of Bikes! and Audio from You Can Do It! (episode)) #Wait until BJ!!!!!!! (Clip from Camera Safari (episode) and Audio from You Can Do It! (episode)) #Baby Bop leave from You Can Do It! (episode) (Clip from It's Time For Counting! and Audio from You Can Do It! (episode)) #Thank you barney!!!!!!! (Clip from You've Got To Have Art and Audio from You Can Do It! (episode)) #Barney I love you Part 96 (Clip from It's Showtime! and Audio from You Can Do It! (episode) and Barney's Band!) #Let's go home and clean up!!!!!!! (Clip from It's A Rainy Day! and Audio from You Can Do It! (episode) and A World of Friends!) #My dad is practice baseball!!!!!!!! (Clip from Who's Your Neighbor? and Audio from You Can Do It! (episode)) # Barney I love you (Good, Clean Fun's version) (Clip from Try It, You'll Like It! and Audio from Good, Clean Fun! and You Can Do It! (episode)) # Hey everybody! It's time for Barney Says! (You Can Do It!'s version) (Clip from Room for Everyone and Audio from You Can Do It! (episode)) # Barney comes to play (You Can Do It! (episode)) (Clip from Hi, Neighbor! and Audio from You Can Do It! (episode)) # Barney Says Segment (You Can Do It! (episode)) ( # And remember, I Love You! (You Can Do It! (episode)'s version) (Clip from A Splash, Party Please! and Audio from You Can Do It! (episode)) # Visit PBS online at pbskids org Screen (You Can Do It! (episode)) (Clip from Here Kitty, Kitty! (episode) and Audio from You Can Do It! (episode)) # Barney End Credits (You Can Do It! (episode)'s version) (Clip from Numbers! Numbers! and Audio from You Can Do It! (episode)) Who's Who On The Choo-Choo? Title Card - PBS Kids Sprout!.jpg|Episode from You Can Do It! Credits Who's Who On The Choo-Choo? Title Card - PBS Kids Sprout!.jpg|Episode from You Can Do It! (Complete Credits) 7890C290-2830-4F42-BF9D-B22E5E314714.jpeg|Have A Snack Home Sweet Homes.jpg|I Did You Can Do It! Credits (Next...) 7E3B4C3B-7492-4AC5-9CEF-0FEC716D0ECF.png|Too Much Laughing Arthur Credits!!!!!!!! YOU CAN DO IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.png|Same As Room For Everyone Tomorrow Computational-Thinking.jpg|'Barney Theme Song (You Can Do It!)' Gggggggggghhhhhhh.png|'Taking Turns (You Can Do It!)' GGGGGGGGGGGG.png|'Growing Big and Tall (You Can Do It!)' Gggggggdddddd.png|'RIding on A Bike (You Can Do It!)' DOOR!!!!!!.png|'Try and Try Again (You Can Do It!)' 20120503231214!Cleanupdoourshare.jpg|'When I Grow Up (You Can Do It!)' Barneysayssegmenttwiceisnice.jpg|'Home On The Range (You Can Do It!)' Screen Shot 2019-08-01 at 1.56.30 PM.png|'The Baby Bop Hop (You Can Do It!)' Squares, Squares, Everywhere Tittle Card.jpg|'By Myself (You Can Do It!)' IMG 7744.jpg|'I Love You (You Can Do It!)' IMG 7606.jpg|'Barney Says Segment (You Can Do It!)' Clip from Play for Exercise!.jpg|'You Can Do It! Credits' (Only Senior Producer: JEFF GITTLE & Writer: PERRI VERDINO-GATES) Category:Barney & Friends Second Generation